1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to pet harnesses, and more particularly to pet harnesses which restrain a pet without applying pressure to the animal's neck, thereby choking them.
2. Background
There are a wide variety of pet restraints which have been commonly available or which have been patented over the years. The simplest of these devices are collars which are buckled or tied around a dog's neck, and to which a leash is attached. Some of these collars are specifically designed to apply a choking pressure to a dog's neck when the leash is pulled. These are used in training to modify the dog's behavior. Other restraints have been designed specifically to provide for anchoring a dog to an automobile seat, so that the dog is safer in a crash than an unrestrained dog. Some harnesses have acknowledged the need to provide a pet restraint which does not bear down on the dog's sensitive neck area. Some harnesses have addressed this situation by providing devices which have straps under the dog's front legs, which apply pressure on the dog's front leg area when the leash is pulled back. Other leashes have a mechanism which squeezes the animal around the waist when the leash is pulled back. The problem with each of these devices is that it presents other problems. With a device which fits under the dog's under arm and pulls up on the front leg region, when a heavy and aggressive dog is restrained in this way, enough force is applied to his sensitive under arm area to damage ligaments located there. This is an undesirable side effect to be avoided. Gripping the dog around its midsection can also injure or strain the muscles of his underside, and cause the dog to vomit if enough pressure is placed there.
Other types of harnesses involve a strap which crosses itself in front of a dog's chest, goes down the center line of the dog's belly and attaches back to a leash loop more or less between the dog's shoulders. This type of harness is improved over some harnesses, but still has the effect of choking the dog when the dog is restrained. This is especially true when the dog drops its head down and forward, such as to eat or drink, or to follow a scent on the ground.
Another feature which is needed in pet restraints and which is not provided in the prior art is a device which protects field dogs from being injured by sticks, branches and rocks which they encounter when swiftly traveling through rocky and brushy terrain. Under these conditions, a stabbing type injury to the chest is not uncommon and can incapacitate a valuable hunting dog.
What is needed, then, is pet restraint harness for dogs and other pets by which a pet can be restrained without placing pressure on the pet's neck, and without placing acute pressure anywhere on the dog that would cause an injury, such as a muscle or a ligament injury.
Securing the dog while traveling in a car is also a needed feature of a pet restraint. Prior art pet harnesses either show a restraint loop at the neck, which could cause serious injury or death, or requires modification to the car, or involves complicated securing means. The pet restraint harness of the invention should thus also provide a convenient way to attach a dog to an automobile seat or to an automobile seat belt, so that the dog is safely restrained in case of a crash. This also serves to keep the dog immobile in the car for the convenience of the driver. This pet restraint should also provide a mechanism for protecting a dog which is used in the field from chest injuries from sticks, branches and rocks which it may encounter when in the field.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a pet restraint harness which safely restrains a pet without applying acute pressure at any one point of the pet's body, especially its neck.
It is a further object of the invention that the pet restraint harness also provide physical protection to the dog's neck and chest area from obstacles encountered in the field, such as sticks and branches.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means for the pet to be safely anchored in an automobile using the pet restraint harness.
It is a further object of the invention that the pet restraint harness restrain the pet by applying pressure across areas of the body which can withstand acute pressure, and that the pressure be spread out over those areas to minimize the risk of injury and discomfort. The best place for receiving such force is over the dog's chest and shoulders, which is well below the sensitive throat area.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.